


Interpretations of Love

by UnknownArchivePerson



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, i ship them so much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownArchivePerson/pseuds/UnknownArchivePerson
Summary: A collection of oneshots that surround the beauty and love of Cyrus Goodman and Jonah Beck.





	1. Zealous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jyrus fans?](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jyrus+fans%3F).



Z: Zealous

—having or showing zeal (great energy or enthusiasm in pursuit of a cause).   
...

The water lies sleek on the sidewalk, darkening the sun-bleached grey to a glossy black. The rain had painted every surface it could reach, drizzling down in a somewhat rhythmic pattern. It was quite beautiful to Cyrus, how it softly danced against the window and emitted a cool atmosphere around them. The weather was soothing and he basked in its wonder. 

"The Spoon" had erupted with its typical loquacious chatter, filling his and Buffy's ears as they dipped their baby taters into the quaint cups of their milkshakes. They had been rambling on about the struggles of school, new gossip that spread about the city, and who really should have ended up with Lucas on "Girl Meets World." They talked about the most random stuff together, it was nonetheless fun being in each other's company. 

Earlier, it had been the two of them along with Andi, prompting to meet up at their favorite place after school. It had been going well until Jonah intervened the bubbling conversation, asking if Andi wanted to talk. Of course, being the supportive friends they were, Buffy and Cyrus allowed her to go off with him to another table, leaving the two alone to the thoughts that consumed them. 

Cyrus frequently glanced over at them, merely noticing the boy he was enamored of, the way his emerald eyes were always lit with such a familiar ecstasy, or how his distinctive smile and adorable dimples made Cyrus' heart palpitate, or how his laugh was the most mesmerizing lullaby Cyrus has ever heard and only ever wants to hear. 

After a sixth glance, Buffy started to notice.

"Cyrus, why do you keep looking over at them? Is something wrong?" He only shook his head, his gaze still fixed on the pair that sat on the other side of the restaurant. The more he focused on them, the further his heart sank. He coveted the way Jonah looked at Andi as if she hung up the stars, and wished he was in her position. But, he couldn't get his hopes up, because of course he would never have the happily ever after he wanted. 

So, he made it a point—a promise to himself that he would risk everything for the sake of Jonah's happiness, even if it costed his own. He would give Jonah the whole world just to see his beautiful smile that outshined a whole galaxy of stars, even if it meant that Cyrus would drown in the pool of his own tears. 

He didn't deserve Jonah, and he would never be given the chance anyway because Jonah was a beautiful, popular, charming straight guy who wouldn't be caught dead with Cyrus, a sad, ugly, little gay dork.


	2. Yearning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A oneshot in which Jonah is absolutely in love with Cyrus' smile and one sad day Cyrus doesn't flash his beautiful grin.

Y: Yearning

—having an intense feeling of longing for something.

...

Jonah loved Cyrus' smile. 

The distinct feature of his brought euphoria to all their peers, his bright, striking eyes only complimenting the joy that was etched from end to end on his face. His smile had some sort of hold on Jonah, making him succumb to the beauty that it threw to him. 

But, today, there was something hidden behind his visage of cheerfulness. 

Cyrus no longer had his trademark grin that lit up a room. There was no lingering spark in his coffee-colored eyes, nor a single trace of bliss that filled his demeanor, and that worried Jonah. He hated seeing this new, depressing look that the boy adorned. So, he thinks that it may be the reason he was standing on Cyrus' porch at five thirty in the afternoon, his hand mid-air, hesitating to knock. Finally, his knuckles met with the door and in a few seconds he was greeted by a saddeningly familiar, forlorn face. 

"Oh, J-Jonah! Hi. Um, wh-what are you doing here?" Cyrus stuttered with his words, his lips quivering in displeasure, desperately trying and failing to plaster a bogus smirk on his face. He looked over his shoulders, and Jonah realized that something was clearly bothering him, for it evoked fear in his eyes.  

"Can I come in?"  He merely nodded, closing the door delicately behind him. He led Jonah to his room, the pastel pink walls seeming as soft and bubbly as the personality that flowed through Cyrus. He noticed how everything was positioned perfectly, organized in a certain way, being in contradiction with the boy's current state of mind. Jonah noticed how Cyrus incessantly paced back and forth, distress fogging up his mind and filtering his vision. 

Jonah, after what seemed like hours, finally spoke up, "Are you okay?" Cyrus stopped in his tracks, turning to face the boy whom he secretly loved—the boy who caused his life to collapse. His heart skipped a beat, and his head was spinning. He couldn't regain his composure and broke down his walls, letting the tears stream down his porcelain cheeks. Jonah was quick to engulf him in his arms, allowing Cyrus' tears to stain his shirt. Somehow his heart knew what pained his best friend, and he could only tighten his embrace and accompany the boy who was lost in between reality and fantasy. 

They remained in the solace of each other's arms, swaying slowly together to the sound of their heart beats. It was nothing and everything all the same, and Cyrus was grateful for it. The silent understanding they had had pacified his anger and confusion. The two had separated, and were subconciously still holding hands. Jonah was seeking for what colored Cyrus with apprehension, searching his eyes for an explanation. He could no longer bear to witness the boy's melancholy and so desperately wanted to fix him. 

"Want to talk about it?" Cyrus nodded. 

Jonah loved Cyrus' smile, and all of his hope had been worth something, for there appeared a small smirk on his face.

It was small, but it was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did any of you notice a very subtle "Girl Meets World" reference? I just had to add another one, and I'll probably sprinkle a few more later. This took me so long to write simply because I had trouble with pronouns. I couldn't consistently write "he" because it would confuse everyone, and I didn't want to repetitively use their names, so it was very frustrating. You didn't need to know that, but oh wellllll. Anyway, tell me what you think, and maybe you can give me some ideas that you'd like to see in future chapters????


	3. Xenodochial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonah meets Cyrus in college at an early morning lecture. After witnessing the most hilarious thing, Jonah acquaints himself with the stranger.

—friendly to strangers.  
...

College had started out being immensely difficult for Jonah.

On his arrival at the University of Utah, he had to trek through an insurmountable congestion of students and teachers, it was surreal. He felt alienated in this blur of names and faces. It took a vast amount of time to merely find his dorm, meet his roomate, exchange numbers, receive schedules, and unpack his bags, or at least half of them, he mumbled to himself. Jonah ended the busy day passed out on his bed, his clothes still scattered at the foot of his bed and a plate of stale pizza rested on his pillow. 

Two weeks later, classes begun and he was an emotional wreck. He loathed the restless day that awaited him, and sluggishly dragged himself to his 7 a.m. lecture for the Foundations of Biochem. He entered the appointed classroom and found a few other students, some already seated, tediously staring at their surroundings or scribbling little notes in their journals, others struggling to get themselves settled. 

He sat down, finding himself lost in thought. Jonah had nothing to do, well, I don't want to do anything, he thought, so he found interest in fiddling with the tips of his index fingers. It wasn't until some guy plopped down on the seat next to him that he was actually engrossed in anything. 

Jonah's gaze fixated onto the guy—a short, adorable dork in a charcoal slim-fit vest that pulled over a white collared shirt. He slammed his books down onto the table and slouched in his chair, quickly opening up his Monster Energy drink and poured it into his coffee, chugging down the whole thing. His eyes dilated, and, looking as if he was going to puke, he chided himself, "Great. This is what happens when you decide to delay your sleep with the distractions of social media until four in the morning.....I am going to die." 

Jonah chuckled lightly to himself, to which the other guy furrowed his brows at. "What?" The guy snapped. Jonah was rather indifferent about his bitchy mood, and if anyting, it further entertained him. He liked meddling in the lives of strangers. It gave him a sudden penchant in conversation, bubbling with inquisition. "You gulped that thing down in less than a minute," a smirk still creeped on his lips, his inability to stifle his laughter angered the other guy. "You know, you're most likely going to get a massive headache later." The peevish stranger rolled his eyes and groaned, playfully punching Jonah's arm. 

"Ugh, I know. But I couldn't let myself doze off in the middle of the stupid lecture, so what else to do but drown myself in caffeine?" 

Jonah simply shook his head with a dopey grin, shrugging off the question. With this increasing appeal, he grew curious, prompting him to ask, "What's your name?" The anonymous oaf was seemingly caught in reluctance, feigning hesitance by stroking his chin, feeling the peach fuzz that was slowly becoming real facial hair. 

After a few seconds of contemplation, he replied, "Cyrus Goodman, the epitome of perfection. And you, ya butt?"

"Jonah Beck," he held out his hand, "your average pretty boy." 

"Well, I look forward to doing business with you, Jonah Beck," Cyrus slurred his name flirtatiously, making the aformentioned man flustered. They shook hands, and for some reason, they lingered in each other's grasp for a second longer and Jonah realized that college was going to be a very, very long journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was quite interesting. Yes, it's a totally different universe in which they only met in college. (Don't have experiences with colleges, so if it's totally unrealistic to you personally, don't judge.) It's random and cute and weird and I LOVE JYRUS SO MUCH??? Well, please review and give constructive criticism. It would be much appreciated.


	4. Weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus and Jonah are struggling financially and decide to spend their honeymoon at home (they dress up their cat and a pillow fort is made).

W: Weird

—very strange; bizarre.

...

Under the moonlight the avenue lay still; the heat of the day had been replaced by a cool breeze and Jonah sauntered under the trees with a sweater dangling from his arm. He moved between the pools of streetlight, feet almost silent of the sidewalk still wet from the spring rain. A pair of headlights came bouncing over the hill, blinding him temporarily before passing and disappearing.

Him and Cyrus were going to spend their honeymoon in their new apartment. They weren't doing well financially and the overload of bills were bringing them back to reality. But, they were hanging on to hope, and they got through it together. And, even though it isn't their dream home, with the cute little nook they wanted, it was okay, because eventually they'll get there.

Jonah left with an alibi of 'going to to run a quick errand,' and refusing to further elaborate, he briefly pecked his husband on the lips and skipped out the door with his sweater. He had gone out to purchase boxed chocolates and roses—a cliché gift, but Cyrus loved it nonetheless. Cyrus was in dire need of a break, wanting to have a romantic interlude to themselves for once. So, Jonah thought he should at least give Cyrus something to cheer him up.

It was around 10:00 in the evening, and Jonah waltzed in their apartment with the soft jingle of keys, hiding the treats in his arms covered by his sweater. As he came in, he heard music reverberating throughout their small facet of a home, trailing behind the fast beats of the song and a familiar voice rapping along with it. He peeked through their bedroom, only to find Cyrus smothering their cat in kisses and dressing him up in cute, festive outfits while singing Buy U A Drank by T-Pain. Jonah cringed at the sight, but it still seemed all too adorable. How did I end up with a guy like him...? I am so lucky...

"Aaron Purr," he chided at their blatantly uncomfortable cat who squirmed in his clothes, "stay still. I want to surprise daddy with a little treat..." Jonah's cheeks flushed with crimson, smirking at Cyrus' humor. He delicately knocked on the door and his husband jumped, startled by the unexpected sound. Cyrus pivoted around and gasped dramatically, "Jonah Asher Beck Goodman, do not scare me like that!"

Jonah chuckled endlessly, pacing over to him and cupping his cheeks, he pulled Cyrus flesh against him, and sent his giggles past the other man's lips. "I'm sorry, babe. But, I heard it through the grapevine that you have a surprise for daddy?" Jonah whispered into his ear, making goosebumps prick up from every inch of Cyrus' body. It was his turn to blush, narrowing his eyes at Jonah, smirking flirtatiously at him.

"Definitely."

"Well, I actually have something for you, too."

"Oh, really? You wanna show me in bed, Jojo...?" Cyrus tempted, his risqué side showing through his mischievous grin. His other half couldn't help but snicker at his dirty humor and all these weird nicknames.

Jonah prompted then, "Maybe...but, I also have something else to lighten up the mood," holding out the box of chocolates and the bouquet of roses in front of Cyrus. He could tell that his husband was appreciative, given the heart eyes that shone through his orbs of burnt sienna. "You've done so much for us and you work too hard. Even after I nag you to no end, being this frustrating dork who always screws up, you somehow still love me and make me feel like some angelic entity when in fact, I'm not. So, thank you." Cyrus kissed him once more, and slipped his hands into Jonah's, weaving his fingers through the other's own.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Wanna build a pillow fort?"

"Sure, why not?" They weren't the perfect couple. They were flawed, imperfect weirdos who hadn't a clue what they were doing, but they knew the reason why. They were two dorks in love and they met in between, helping each other through the trials of the universe and a new stage in their lives: adulthood.

It was going to be very difficult, but it would be all worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Welp, didn't expect it to be dirty, because I WANT THEM TO BE IN CHARACTER. And, as much as I want to, I shouldn't be dirty, but I am such a horrible person, so here ya go. Not much to say except please give your feedback (and favorite this story while you're at it...)! It would be much appreciated!


	5. Vague

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus subtly tells Jonah that he likes him through a series of pick up lines (and Jonah is oblivious to every single thing he says).

V: Vague

—of uncertain, indefinite, or unclear character or meaning.  
...

It had been a few months since Cyrus came out to everyone as gay. As his pessimistic self had predicted, he'd been hit with these verbal rocks and gay slurs. He assured his friends and family that it didn't hurt him, when in fact it was a blatant lie that anyone could see through. But, it didn't cease his feelings for the person he fell hard for. 

He was helplessly in love with Jonah Beck and he wanted—needed everyone to know. 

So, he did as envisaged by many and finally prompted to confess to Jonah. He descried a familiar silhouette in the corner of his eyes, turning to see Jonah talking to a couple of guys in their grade. It seemed he took note of his gaze, glancing back at Cyrus with his beautiful sea foam eyes. Ugh, why did he have to be so hot? Cyrus thought to himself as Jonah walked over to him with that trademark smile of his, flashing his pearly whites and cute little dimples. 

"Hey, Cy-Guy!"

Cyrus nervously giggled like the little kid he was, and a rush of worry flowed throughout him. He stammered like he always did when he was around, "H-hi, Jolamajamaaaa." Are you kidding me? That's all you got, Cyrus? The faltering boy bit his lip and decided that he needed to regain composure. You're losing your cool! Well, it's not like you had any.....

"You crack me up!" Why does he always laugh at my nicknames and jokes? They're definitely not funny. Cyrus needed to say something. He needed to flirt with Jonah. He needed to let him know that he loved him. In the background, he conveniently heard someone mention something about chemistry class, and he smirked with joy. 

"W-we have chemistry together," Cyrus mumbled anxiously as the bell rang, trying desperately to point out his crush on Jonah. Apparently Jonah didn't comprehend the pick up line, because his eyebrows knit together in confusion, pursing his soft lips together. 

"We don't even have the same science class.....?" Jonah corrected obliviously, heading to his next period, while Cyrus slowly retreated, noticing Andi and Buffy snickering from behind. He narrowed his eyes at them and scowled, only increasing their amusement. 

...

They had their lunchtime interlude by the next time Cyrus attempted to flirt with Jonah. Andi and Buffy were sitting with the two, wanting to witness Cyrus' cringeworthy flirting. So, he spontaneously blurted, "Jonah, do you have a name or can I call you mine?" His horrible stab at using pick up lines made the girls erupt with laughter while it discombobulated the poor victim of these cheesy sayings. 

"Um, I do have a name......you just said it." Cyrus gave himself a major facepalm while Jonah slowly got up to throw his trash, probably trying to escape this awkward situation Cyrus put him in. But, of course, his persistence boosted him up and he trailed after Jonah, gushing without thinking, "Can I follow you? 'Cause my mom told me to follow my dreams?" 

"Uh, sure?" 

Cyrus tripped over a rock and winced in pain. Jonah rushed over to Cyrus, his demeanor transitioning from edgy to apprehensive. "Ow! Do you have a band-aid? Because I scraped my knees falling for you." He immediately scrapped through his bag, obtaining what he was looking for. He took Cyrus' knee, placing the band-aid over his cut. Cyrus didn't think he'd take it so literally, only noticing now that he actually scraped himself. 

"Are you okay?"

"I was feeling a bit off today, but you definitely turned me on." 

"What?"

Cyrus' eyes flickered towards the hand on his knee, spreading warmth throughout his body. He weakly shrugged off his embarrassment, and suddenly a tear painted his cheek, soon dying on his lips. He sighed in surrender, "You don't get it, do you?" Jonah's heart abruptly clenched in his chest, pouting in guilt, not knowing what he did wrong. 

"Um, n-no....?" 

Cyrus slowly nodded in defeat, gnawing on his lips. He was emotionally, and well, physically hurt, feeling as if Jonah bitterly slapped him across the face. "I l-like you, Jonah. I have for a very long time. And, I really w-wanted to tell you, but I was so scared to, and I tried being subtle about it, while conveying how I feel, so I decided to tell you cheesy one liners, and it's been so overwhelming, especially with Andi and Buffy teas—" He was stunned as Jonah crashed his lips onto his, definitely shutting him up. After a few seconds, he finally kissed him back, and it seemed like they were there for hours and seconds all the same, the world around them faded into a beautiful palette of colors. 

"I like you, too, Cyrus."

Cyrus' face exploded with happiness and Jonah swears that that smile plastered on his face was the brightest he's ever seen it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I love Oblivious Jonah and I might want to make him clueless about Cyrus' crush in later chapters. It's so CUTE, I love it.


	6. Unconditional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonah loves Cyrus past his flaws and imperfections, unlike the other popular kids.

U: Unconditional 

—not subject to any conditions.  
...

Cyrus wasn't perfect, and he knew that. 

He was the shortest boy in the eighth grade. He was rather weak, having an immense hate for sports and athleticism. There were many other girls who had exceeded his strength, speed, and flexibility, to which he was incessantly ridiculed for.

The petite boy had also been teased for his femininity, which was so blatantly displayed in the clothes he wore, the way he speaks, and even with how he walks. It was as if everyone except himself dictated how he was supposed to dress, act, or speak. 

There were always these rules that he had to follow so that he can become more 'masculine', and boundaries that can't be crossed. So what if he wanted to paint his nails pink or go shopping with his friends? Why did it matter to everyone around him? 

And, the main target of this whole bullying thing was the fact that he was gay. It was so terribly spread that boys were scared to be his friend, in fear that he might fall in love with them. It was the ultimate reason why he had very few friends, and he's so incredibly grateful for Andi and Buffy, for they were the only ones who accepted him for who he was, no matter what. 

Then, there was Jonah Beck, the most popular guy at Jefferson Middle School. 

He was not like the others. He smiled at Cyrus when the others often spat at him with utter disgust. He helped Cyrus back onto his feet when the others pushed him down. He defended Cyrus when the others threw gay slurs and typical vulgar insults. Jonah was always there for Cyrus no matter what, and he fell in love with Jonah's charm. 

He was getting too attached for his own good, and he knew that even when the boy of his dreams was being nice to him, he still didn't have a chance with the likes of Jonah Beck. 

But, it was nice.

It was nice having the attention of Jonah, even if it was for a little bit. These were the moments he would remember and he would never forget the chivalry that someone like Jonah Beck bestowed on him. 

Months later, he wouldn't expect a certain person to come up to him with a stammering confession that he did indeed like Cyrus back. That he was in love with Cyrus despite his imperfections. That he saw his every flaw as only a piece to a beautiful masterpiece, and that Jonah Beck was completely and desperately in love Cyrus Goodman.

Cyrus wasn't perfect, but Jonah still couldn't help but fall in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: OKAY, DID ANYONE SEE THE SHORT ANIMATION FILM "IN A HEARTBEAT"???!!! BECAUSE, OH MY GOSH, THAT MADE MY WEEK. IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT YET, PLEASE DO! IT DESERVES ALL THE ATTENTION AND PRAISE IT'S GOTTEN! Oh, anyway, this chapter was kind of rushed, and I dunno why I zipped through that (maybe because I'm tired and I need sleep, AND GOD I'M TOO OBSESSED WITH THIS SHIP). I just wanted to show that Jonah loved Cyrus unconditionally, which is the exact same way he loves Cyrus in the show, so, yeah...The next chapter will be really angsty. I don't know what else to say except that, so goodbyeeeee.


	7. Tender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonah always promises to hold Cyrus' hand while he falls asleep.

T: Tender

—showing gentleness and concern or sympathy.

...

"Babe," the raven haired boy mumbled sleepily, staring into the other boy's sea foam orbs with his doe eyes. He was petrified of the incessant peals of thunder, finding the lightning to be so bright that he thought the world was on fire. The lightning came again, a brilliant shock of white in the graphite sky, forking silently to the unsuspecting ground—the thunderous boom always calling its warning too late. The frightened boy escaped into the solace of his covers, bringing his knees close to his chest, "can you stay with me for a little longer?" 

Jonah simply nodded, his eyes full of concern. He cuddled up next to a trembling Cyrus, letting the other boy rest on his chest. Cyrus could hear the soft beats of his heart, letting the pattern serenade and soothe him. Thunder boomed much louder than the previous, making Cyrus jump a little. 

The brunette's frown only deepened. "Here," Jonah hummed softly, snaking his hands through Cyrus' own, knitting their fingers together perfectly. "I'll hold your hand until you sleep. I'll hold your hand forever." Cyrus smiled, his tears sliding down his porcelain cheeks, fading away as the moments passed. He cuddled into Jonah's chest, letting the scary sounds and flashing lights whisk away, Jonah's presence being the only thing that consumed his mind, thoughts, and vision. 

Every night after, Jonah promised to hold Cyrus' hand while he fell asleep. 

...

A pair of headlights came bouncing over the hill, blinding them temporarily before passing and disappearing. Cyrus' attention had been trained on his feet, placing one in front of the other as if on a balance beam. He used the yellow mark along the road as a beam, getting out of his well kept poise as he walked further down the street. He had let go of Jonah's hand a few seconds ago, keeping his hands up in the air at his sides, maintaining his stability. Jonah silently watched the other boy in awe. He continued to ponder everyday how Cyrus could be so enthralling to witness.

Jonah thought he really was the luckiest man alive, falling deeper in love with Cyrus each and every day. It's funny, really, because he never would have thought that he would be dating his best friend since the seventh grade. He gracefully laughed, and Cyrus smirked at the sound, Jonah's laughter being his favorite song. 

"What's so funny?"

Jonah beamed obliviously, shaking his head, opening his mouth to say something and—

Everything became a blur. 

Even the passage of the light slowed and the sounds became as if underwater. Aside from the beat of Jonah's heart, no muscle would move. That pounding inside beat a rhythm to the words of his execution, the cold steel Cyrus' judge and jury. The bullet entered as if Cyrus was nothing, just meat, blood, bones, blasting a cavity in his back as it burst crimson into the fading day. His face, so beautiful in life was frozen, eyes open, mouth slack, as he was propelled backward. 

You could only hear the piercing screams that erupted from Jonah, sprinting towards Cyrus with all of the power he had, diving down towards Cyrus's body, surrounded by a small pool of fresh blood. 

Jonah's world seemed to collapse around him. His heart had this sudden burst of anger and melancholy and sadness that he's never felt before. His neck was jolted with electricity and his palms were cold and numb. He was so overwhelmed.

The tears burst forth like water from a dam, spilling down Jonah's face. He could feel the muscles of his chin tremble like a small child and he looked towards the streetlights, as if the incandescence could soothe him. There is static in his head once more, the side effect of this constant fear, constant stress he lives with. He could hear his own sounds, like a distressed child, raw from the inside. It takes something out of Jonah he didn't know he had left to give. That's the way it is when people are hard. It's like a theft of the spirit, an injury no other person can see.

"CYRUS!" Jonah tried, "PLEASE, CYRUS! Can you hear me?! Tell me you're okay. Don't die, please..." Fourteen simple words constructed of simple letters, spoken courteously through his soft tone of voice, only cutting through Cyrus. His eyes burned with an ache to sob as his stomach rock back and forth on the harsh waves of fear. Why are we taught to fear it, he asked himself. Why? Whether deaths is an eternal abyss of darkness, a fiery pit, of a clouded castle, we fear it. Whether it comes as a relief or a surprise, we fear it. Cyrus couldn't remember anyone teaching him to fear the inevitable, yet he did, but why?

In that moment, he could only hold out his hand to Jonah, the other boy enveloping the cold, yet soft hand immediately. Cyrus quietly mumbled, wiping away the tears that danced on Jonah's cheeks, "Hold my hand.....I-I'm falling asleep...." His eyes held Jonah's and in those fractions of seconds Cyrus was there and then gone, the warmth of the ages that had been his love simply vanished.


	8. Starry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus takes Jonah to his quiet place.

S: Starry

—full of or lit by stars.

...

Cyrus loved watching the stars. They had this certain beauty that seemed such a rarity, something he couldn't quite find much of in his life. He found solace in the elation the stars brought him, oftentimes escaping to a quiet place, just a few minutes from his house, where the stars were in view and he could only hear the soft whispers of the wind and the steady beats of his heart. That was where he felt safe to paint the grass with tears and enumerate the countless fears that suffocated him. It was routine for him to go there everyday—every single day since his parents divorced when he was ten.

This place was a secret from everyone.

Well, everyone except for Jonah Beck. He had finally prompted to show the most important person in his life the most important place in his life. It would be their first date together, and he needed to take Jonah someplace special to him.

They decided on walking there together after they met up at The Spoon with Andi and Buffy, the eager trek to the secret paradise consisting of venting, holding hands, and not-so-subtle flirting. As soon as their feet had danced through the field of flowers, the sky's black landscape had been painted with little drops of gold. They were kissing under the stars and nothing seemed more magical than this moment.

"This is amazing, Cy."

"It reminded me of you," the aforementioned boy whispered, who's face was now colored with rose petals. Jonah drew his brows together in perplexity, not quite understanding what he meant.

"How did I remind you of this place?"

Cyrus reached out for Jonah's hands and was reluctant to continue, not knowing how to limit his feelings to words. His heartbeat sped up a little, now in sync with the other's own rhythm, and began, "Because, t-to me, you are the stars," he could make out the soft hitch of Jonah's breath and squeezed his hands reassuringly, "You shimmer and shine in your own individual way and somehow let your incandescence spark through others' hearts, too."

It was Jonah's turn to melt into a crimson red. Cyrus' words had lifted him in a way that he's never experienced before. He had always been self-conscious and insecure, but he held up a pretty convincing (concurrently breaking) façade, but the openly gauche and admittedly adorable boy in front of him had saw past his perfect composure and made Jonah feel comfortable enough to be himself in front of him and Jonah greatly appreciated it, but he was still incredulous. "I don't believe you...I've never been told this before."

"Then I'll keep saying it until you can start believing."

"I love you, Cyrus Goodman."

Cyrus chuckled, looking back up to him and realized how intense Jonah's gaze was. He had looked at Cyrus like he was the whole world and that made him feel all sorts of things.

"I love you, Jonah Beck. And I'll never stop."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was actually supposed to be the first chapter for the letter A, but it didn't really fit the word, so I moved it to here. This was a little messy, but nonetheless okay. And this may be a lot of romance considering this is a Disney show, but at least it isn't too heavy, like intense makeout scenes (huehuehuehue, prolly will do that for future chapters...*devilish smirk*), so that's good, I guess. There will be fluffier, angstier, mushier ones later. Anyway, I'll see ya tomorrow!


	9. Rare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus is not so accustomed to prom and somehow Jonah makes everything seem alright.

R: Rare

—unusually good or remarkable.

...

It took one shy stride past the double doors and he was already overwhelmed.

The music roared through the atmosphere, piercing through the chatter and laughter that dared to compete with the deafening song. Each thump of the music had reverberated through the gymnasium and vibrated in his body, as if the beat was replacing his heart's own. There were so many people, the whole vicinity around him being a blur of names and faces. He couldn't bear the ache that lingered in his stomach, threatening to explode, and started to pace towards the bathroom, his vision slowly starting to fog up. Prom wasn't his kind of setting, and although he basked in the idea of dressing up, he wasn't one for this ludicrously wild scene.

A familiar voice swam into his ears softly, causing his eyes to dilate and his heart to palpitate rapidly, "Cyrus," the voice said breathlessly, uttering his name as if it were a sweet lullaby, "you—you l-look...beautiful." The last word was laced with delicacy, sung quietly with the same velvety tone that the silhouette always had when speaking to him.

Cyrus gradually glanced up, his eyes dancing towards the boy now in front of him, beholding the beauty that life had blessed his eyes with. His heart was beating faster in spite of him, his mind was consumed with too many thoughts to process. He had just been called beautiful by the love of his life and it had suddenly been more overwhelming than the thundering music and scattered conversations that played in the background.

"Th-thank you, Jonah," he replied with a stammering voice, the words escaping past his lips without prior thought. He could only capture the image of this elation, noticing how Jonah beamed with a euphoric display. Stars aligned along his teeth, moons peeked beside his dimples, and galaxies were swimming in his pools of emerald. Cyrus couldn't believe that someone as gorgeous as Jonah could call him 'beautiful.'

The music had snapped him back to reality, and he jumped in fright. His lips were subtly quivering and he was shuddering just a little, but somehow Jonah seemed to noticed. "Are you okay, Cyrus?" The boy in question shook his head softly and Jonah's smile faltered. He saw how Cyrus covered his ears and shrunk down into a slouch as the song grew louder. "You wanna go outside?" The other boy nodded frantically in reply.

They walked past the crowds of seniors and made their way towards the door. The pair settled on the top stair just outside the gym, enabling them to still hear the song that was softly reverberating.

Like a brilliant pink road, the lights hanging above them danced across the sky, each color slowly fading into another. It snaked through the air and disappeared behind the trees, a darker purple aura clinging to one side of it. Stars slowly emerged into the palette of hues, veiling the blooming landscape with light. They let its beauty sink in, remaining in tranquility for a while.

It was nice, being alone together, merely seeking solace in the masterpiece of the sky. Words didn't need to be exchanged, and they both understood that. Time had paced forward rather swiftly, the brilliant color of the sky fading into a dark field of ink, noting how late it was.

The booming music whisked away and altered into a slower melody. Jonah gazed at Cyrus who was fidgeting with his fingers, staring down at the dull pavement that they rested on. Hesitating for a moment, he steadily gathered himself and stood up. "May I have this dance?" A smile played about his lips as he offered his hand to Cyrus. Unlike before, he felt calm in the company of his best friend—his crush. It was an amazing feeling.

Jonah guided him up and settled one hand on Cyrus' waist. His other hand held Cyrus' own, lacing their fingers together delicately. Cyrus imitated the placement of Jonah's hands, and blushed with embarrassment. He nuzzled into the crook of Jonah's neck, smiling softly to himself.

They were dancing under the stars, swaying to the mellifluous beats that vibrated through the air that blossomed with color and life. They basked in all its wonder, seeking for a sip of momentary grace. Their bright laughter serenaded the silence and their smiles painted the dark with ecstasy.

"Thank you, Jonah."

With furrowed brows, he questioned, "For what?"

Cyrus slowly loosened their embrace, and pulled back, searching into Jonah's eyes with a smirk that pulled up at one side. With a chuckle, he hummed under his breath, "Nothing," he paused, looking down at their hands and reassuringly squeezed Jonah's. He gazed back up into his seafoam orbs and sighed sweetly, "Everything." Sparks danced in his fields of chestnut, and in this moment he was truly happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I added in another subtle "Girl Meets World" reference because why not? Anyway, this was just a sweet take on what I vision their senior prom to be like. It seems too good to be true, personally, but I like fluff and Jyrus is too pure. So, school starts tomorrow for me, and I don't know how I'll possibly be able to publish another chapter (I'm so dumb for not pre-writing this. I knew school was coming up and I could have finished writing all the chapters beforehand, so updating everyday would be easier, but nooooo, I had to procrastinate...). I'll try to, but if not, I promise that I'll publish all the missing chapters on the weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: It was absolutely NEEDED that I write a Jyrus fanfic because the first time I saw those two precious cinnamon rolls together, I saw all the potential and I kept on gushing over them since. This story is going to be updated every day, which is, I'm sure, the only time I've ever prompted for a story to be updated daily, so let's see what happens with that. These chapters are going to be short, but that's really the whole gist, I guess.  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
